SNED: Omily the Hero of Everything
by sned
Summary: Not even has happen maybe.
1. Omily: The Hero of Yelps

One day Omily were dye.

BUT THEN.

She repapered back to ropesrope and who else was there? It was groeg and sim and omilys friend Will. "WE ALL DIED TOO" said will but the other people have already vacated the spaticicile area they were in.

Omil and gorg begun to swug at sim but he said "no". it situationed that he had only ben evul because of the inflench of skylet. "how will we get back to earth" said the groeg and omily had an nearly unpossible idesa. "we will find the highest place in rs and then jump back to earth" and they all agreed this was an most brilliant plab.

So they started to implore the land while will follwed them. They arrived to a bank where omiyl say they need to get all their cash to see what they could purchoose. They decided that sim should hold to the cashmoney but he kept leaking it all over the floor and giving it away. So they slapped hmi and gave it to will instead. "OK YOU CAN COUNT ON ME BEST FREND OMILY".

The grop was passing below falbador when highway men lept out of the trees and surrounded them. "We will never win!" hummed groeg and threw down his whip and torags. "we will have to bribe these mity wariiors with our glod" omiyl decipter. "Will give the the muny" "SORYY OMILY I BOUGHT LOADS OF SPINZ FROM DIS GOBLON, BUT I WON THIS" and got out a yew lungbrow. "I WILL SAVE YOU MY BEST FRIEDN" and omily, sim and groeg climbed onto the string. Will used hos strength and fired them ovber the highwaymen into the clan camp (which will now be called the clamp because its shorrer.). "I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THE JOKES WE SHARED" bfore he died in a swarm of highwaymen for real.

The tem land into the clamp and met an woman called avlvalvanianalani who sed "mak a clanniggers, yo get swag island but NOT sea is land BUT sky is land!" they were shocked and offense at this and tried to into clan. But they needed 5 poppel, 3 was omily, sim and goreg and they used Wills dead body as 4 but needed an additional person human being man to fill the vancatness.

Suddenly a 10ft man with a 22pack of ABS rolled in with his 10/10 wife and driving 60 sports cars which ran on cocaine and money. "SUP FAGS IM ZOMBIE AND I HEARD YOU NEED A NEW ANNOYING YELLING COMPANION" and he joined into the clan and they got a citadel. It was so high into tis syk that they all did an jump to back into plert earff but left beghild the copse of Will.


	2. Omily: The Hero of Le

One time alexis was derping around in le planet eart.

She she saw a le omilyface smoth into the ground near her and was also toher people who were in le SNED.

"oh ehllo le omilty, I was in le areas and though I would c u drop in XDDD" sed alkesis (megusta)

Omily was shocked and le surprised face at her and this sudider shcange of emotes. (are_you_le_serious ) and wonderis what is le going on. Grog and sim also gained le conscious (not_bad ). Groeg used his le magic powers kept hidden and becaume le meditation face for 2 DAYS, and found le answert.

"skyler used mitchels new le shit powers to turb all of SNEDtopis into le rage comic XDDD" (mother_of_god).

Alexis and the Snedderps made a forks to oporb the league of atin SNED. It was hte legau of antiantisSNEDD. The fisting mission was to le assasionation of Michael to cure SNEDtopia, unformulussy he was protaltected by Sven and his svenling armies.

"Her is le plan" saying alexis as she got out lots of taser dogs "we enter thru le front door of Michaels castle of truds and poop" (U_got_tricked) and then stthey ste of tiwht this le EPIC XDD plan.

Sven and his svelings tried to stop the group by blasting many pictures of naked men at the sneds. But alexis and Omilky blammpted them asway. While the armeep was le distracting from them, groeg snuck into Le Michaels le shit castle. The le aura if le le was so le that le was le increasing le leleleleelee. "enough of this le stuff, this can only be solved by one way. League of league of league of legends or fo shrot, LoLoLoL" After le loggn and hardly fite which le wa sle said le OVER 9000 XDD times Michael was le beaten.

Then the curse was liftined out of the snedtropico3 and it returned to seminormalitiness. Alexis and omily freed form the curse now took the danvatgages over the svens and hammered a meatle pol into his boneer. It clamed up sven and eh returned to good and snapped of of slylarps evil control. Then sven said "you arrthy one called omily, on my home planet of wood and aples we have an prohopercy of how you will save not only sned, but errything."

But before this polot can be reveleped to people the will have to defbeaten runis ans zlekitenda… To bee coninutatreed.


	3. Omily: The hero of nearly everything

The sceond not last chaopter of SNEDothoe.

Omily was with the svenlings who was in the process or shwioing her an proporcy aboudt eh legegnagdary "Hero of everything".

"to beatspank the enemys you ned the super weopens hidden in the city of c-anals." and groeg and omily and sim all went to venice where they were. Alexist was at home dong things that wernt suspicion or even potential futa plot.

When they goat there that wa when they all had time to appear when the enemys who wernt them but the evil ones showed yp to the place that ghe good guys had gathered to hopping to not be noticed. "OH NO ITS ZELDA AND RUNIS" groeg yuelled like an tatrd and an battle appeared. Zelda and runis comninned to form an giant cannon with "This kills the orbmoros" oh the side. It shot a balst at the herops bum at the lastesest second groegs FACE APPEARED and blocked the blast but it hit his face. "groeg we have killed you with lots of fats moving bullet" said the ropis and groeg said this was fine.

Butt runid had not coumted on the fact he was pretty babby and sim got his molesting hands oput and crumpled him into defete3ed.

Still was there and omily and Zelda "we hav never met befro" they both said at the same time and the sound waves hit and cancelled ech other out and looked like they both just flapped their lips at ec other and both through the tother was retratped. Since this opponent was maybe a girl maybe it was enou 2 let omily use the LESBRAIN POWRS and she ripped hedr with bear arse, BUT as she waqs dying she shot at omilky with hert gun.

Suddenly Zteve used his magic teleprot power to zoomerate to the battle and blocked the bullet "I DAVED U SNED, NOW BUY MY HEDFONES" and he died.

Omily was then alone as sim had taken runiz away to the abandoned alexis sexgeon. Emily went t=into an hueg temple undr venice and it had a big chest that sed "speshul wesaposn, no groping" and omily lifted the lid and inside was…

…

…

…

A sword and shield that could defeate skyle

The legendary duckwilly blade and the pancaked shield!


	4. Omily: A Real Hero, A Real Human Being

It were to be an showdown time at the splace that the showdown to happen, capital city of SNEDtopia. But now it had into palace of Gay Fag and had a big dungeon for captured sneddites.

Omily went there alon because all of her friends were dead or captureated. She think out slightly that thios had maybe got out of hand for starting as a tripe to frnace or maybe Belgium. Then sklyer shimmied out of the door and said "it looks like sned isn't even dead at this point when predicted they will be" and omily tried to bear up but skyler controlled ALL THE GAY.

She then rusjded him with the duck willy blade but it broke. "omil u dum it's a willy, I control it 2". He then used his iphone to shoop later beats at her but tbe pancaked shield defected then. Suddenly an whole army of 20 billion ex boyfrunds attacked to omily and she was nearly dead but said this was NEVER fine and quibbly imagined alexis naked and became bear. Not even just arms but whole bear mode. The giant bear ripped the catsle up and dug out Dor and Sam and all the other sned-pals.

Then the big bear hands smashed them and it was awful and they DIED!

Meanwhile skyler was surfing up the giant bear with his iBoard and kchdeding her into the fec. She fell back and smashed SNEDtopus and EVERYONE DIED. And ths mad the eart all axis wiggly and it tipped into the sun except it didn't beuz a mysterious figor held it still. It was Mod MMG! "hello bearmily and skyfag, ive been using all this microptrassition money to make a giant hetero lasterbeam." and everyone excepted thhis was not a bulship plottwizzle.

The laster blotorped into bearmily and she lost her lasbians, and skyler imploded and died. Now th4e day were being savfed excepy everyone but Mod MMG and Omily were dead. Omily gor ver depressing and shot MMG with a gun. He died as well and Omily was the last person ever.

…

…

… Or was it the trush that it was happen to beuing the events transcribed tinot the order and actuality of before?

Find out next time in…

SNED 5: An Newer Hope


End file.
